


The photo shoot: Keeping it classy

by TheCrimsonValley



Series: The photo shoot [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ... and all the lads are big dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lingerie, Photo Shoots, Slice of Life, sexy photo shoots, socially awkward potato tries to appease ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: While this bigger scale photoshoot was not something initially planned, Albert thought he could do it without much trouble. After all, what would possibly be complicated in taking a few portraits of Mr Morgan's friends in nature settings?What he didn't expect though was a few women dragging him into a tent to take some pictures in a cosier setting. Neither did he expect them to ask for pictures of them in their undergarments.
Series: The photo shoot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The photo shoot: Keeping it classy

”Say Mr, about these pictures.” 

Albert shook out of his own thoughts, having been carefully rearranging things inside of his bag. For a moment they had all just enjoyed a bit of rest, which he could not help but to contemplate on as Arthur's way of letting him become familiar with his little band of colourful characters. Even if not intentional it was a notion he appreciated, feeling both overwhelmed at getting a read on their personalities and worry of overstepping his boundaries. 

Glancing up at the young lady, he gave her a polite smile which she returned in kind. Deciding to raise to his feet for the sake of being a polite gentleman, he did take note of the tent like structure that the gathered women had been occupied with putting up. Whenever any of the gathered men had approached them to offer a hand to help, they had been shooed away with quite the vigour. 

“How can I be of assistance madam?” 

As soon as his words were uttered, he watched her give a giggle, one of her hands resting onto her hip. 

“Miss is fine” she responded “well, we got quite the set up for some great pictures.” 

“Oh, you wish for something more indoors?” 

He could not help but feel as flustered as he was baffled. Had he not made sure to tell Arthur that this would be more of an open landscape sort of affair? Not that it was impossible, just quite unexpected. 

“Well, unless you want us to drop our garters in the great outdoors.” 

Having been halfway through the gesture of reaching for his things, Albert froze up, his mouth open as he stared back at her in disbelief. She was amused, that he could tell, more than amused, her eyes gleaming. Inside of his mind his thoughts were running rampage, swinging between wishing to appear professional and not upset the young lady while on the opposite spectrum fighting back the urge to throw himself from the nearest cliff and run for the hills. 

While still trying to stutter his way towards a response, he caught sight of two of the other young ladies approaching, one of then grabbing a hold of his camera and bag while the other moved to his side. Without any real ceremony he felt her hooking onto one of his arms while the blond woman with the entertained grin took a hold of the other. His feet barley working, he soon caught on to the fact that they were not so much dragging him as lifting him towards the tent structure. 

“Where y'all goin'?” 

Hearing Arthur's voice, Albert instinctively turned his head to the side but the only thing he managed to utter was a pathetic little squeak. 

“We're borrowing your friend” the blond woman answered “he's gonna take some real flattering pictures of us!” 

By now they had almost arrived to the tent's entrance and yet he found himself no closer to a solution to the internal turmoil. He was to take pictures. Of these young ladies. In their garters? Despite the confusion and moral panic that rushed about he could not help but to think that, ironically, that was perhaps in some sense considered a nature photograph. 

Behind him he could hear Arthur just muttering out an “oh” that soon got drowned out by one of the other young men giving the quick statement of “ya need any help with that?”. The comment warranted nothing but a scoff from the gathered women and the gesture of closing the tent entrance. 

Finding his feet once more onto the ground, Albert finally closed his mouth. While trying his best not to take too much notice of the highly amused expressions of the women around him, he instead glanced around. In an attempt to still his mind, he instead worked out the light. Not the worst, absolutely not bad enough to deny them their request at least. No, it was quite the setting for these types of pictures, if he had ever understood it correctly. 

“Will this be suitable Mr?” 

Fighting back the urge to once more give a rather meek squeak of an answer, Albert drew a long breath as he glanced upon the woman still holding his bag. The curly chestnut hair and freckled cheeks gave her an aura of a romantic, her eyes sparkling with the intensity of someone that was about to obey a taboo of society and found a deep thrill into it. 

“Yes” he managed to stutter out. 

It appeared to him that his words were nothing short of the holy grail of sentences as the band of young ladies broke out into ecstatic giggles, all of them exchanging looks, as if to decide who was to be the first to go. 

Seizing the opportunity, he moved up towards the woman holding onto his bags, gracefully accepting them, almost clinging onto them for some mental safety. He was a professional, he could do this. Taking refuge over in a corner of the tent, he kneeled down, trying to organize his things. 

“I just wish to make you all aware” he continued “that I am not of the kind that has done these types of... artistic shoots before.” 

“We're all adults” came the cheery response of the blond “let's not be strangers huh?” 

Albert answered with a murmur, finding himself happy that it was an acceptable answer. Realizing that there was no more time he could possibly waste getting ready, he just drew another long breath. It was no different from any other professional shoot, he would just take the pictures and make sure that no one would ever find him developing them. 

Turning about, his collected demeanour took a slight detour as, much to his own surprise, the group of ladies had casually started to undress. With a sense of amazement he observed how blasé their interactions were, giving a few jokes and jabs at one another's fashion senses, something he had never considered that anyone would do for undergarments. 

“Well then, madams” he mumbled, clearing his throat slightly “who would like to...” 

“Let Karen do it, or she won't stop whining until you give her attention” came the answer of one of the women as she adjusted one of the bobby pins in her dark hair. 

The line granted her a quick jab in the ribs from the blond woman as she scooted over towards another corner of the tent. With her movement Albert himself tried to move a tad backwards, wishing to at least get the pictures right on the first try and not make a complete fool out of himself. The careful movement of his feet seemed to cause some amusement among the women however, as he could hear them stifling a few giggles behind his back. 

“Why are you scurrying around like a mouse” Karen said as she adjusted her garments, intentionally tugging them down slightly to reveal more of her chest. 

“Goodness.” 

He had not intended to utter the line as loud as he had done and, hearing the collective laughter of the young ladies, his cheeks flared up a thousand times worse than they normally would. 

“Nothing to be so embarrassed about Mr, they ain't gonna bite ya.”

Deciding to keep what dignity he could possibly have left, Albert did not answer, instead choosing to give her what instructions he could to make this seem more like a professional posing than an amateur project. Though her relaxed manners made the gentleman in him quite embarrassed there was a small part that admired her for her ability to hold her pose in a casual manner. What he had understood, this was a situation that most young ladies wouldn't even dream of putting themselves through yet here she was, almost radiant in nature and with an intoxicating smile on her lips. 

Almost at the moment that he snapped the picture he heard the remaining three women start to discuss who would be allowed to go next. Feeling his muscles finally relaxing, Albert actually chuckled as he observed the woman, whose name he by now knew to be Abigail, tell the other two that she ought to have the pleasure, her motivation ebbing out into the fact that “as a married woman I don't get much fun!”. This line drew laughters from her companions and even he himself found it impossible not to be a little amused at the line. 

“Would you be able to take a picture of us together?” the young woman with the freckled cheeks asked, stepping up right behind him as he tried to prepare for the next picture. 

“That should be quite manageable madam.” 

Raising with his camera, once more ready to snap another picture, he found himself surprised as he observed Karen lift a finger to her lips, gesturing for them all to be silent. Out of habit he felt himself about to utter why on earth they should not speak but thankfully he managed to keep his mouth shut, observing instead how the blond woman snuck up towards an empty corner of the tent. 

“Aha!” 

Having grabbed the edge of it, she tugged it upwards in a sweeping gesture that would have made most magicians jealous. For a few seconds Albert found himself completely blinded by the light but upon his eyes once more getting used, he felt himself give a light frown. Sprawled on the ground were three gentleman, among which he took note of Mr Marston, all of which desperately tried to scramble onto their feet. The result was more comical than anything as their attempt was quite for not, instead ending up toppled over one another, drawing a rather angry huff from the freckled man pushed the furthest down and a hiss of “get off me Lenny!”. 

“Gentlemen!” Albert said, not knowing where he got the courage to speak up “have you no shame?” 

Looking further ahead, his expression locked into a frown as he saw Arthur side by side with a man who, upon meeting his glance, got quite interested in adjusting the end of his braid. There was a bashful attitude about them, one that made him completely ignore Arthur's weak attempt of “we was just about to stop 'em!”. More or less stepping in between the young women gathered, Albert grasped the tent fabric once more. 

“Shame on you.” 

“Hey, comes from ya!” the freckled young man uttered, finally having freed himself from his confinement “what makes ya have such a moral high ground?” 

“That is simple Mr” Albert answered, as he once more closed the tent “I, am a professional.”


End file.
